She's The One
by Bball31420RAW
Summary: Olivia and her boyfriend, Brian's, lives are on the line when a stalker wants to get personal. But when the BAU becomes involved the stalker kicks it up a notch. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia got out of her car. She walked around it and got onto the sidewalk to head towards hers and Brian's apartment. They have been living together for almost 3 months and she loves every minute of it. She was about to enter the building when she got a text from Brian.

'Hey gotta work late tonight but I'll be home by 9. Luv you.' Olivia smiled. This is always the routine. She would always get home before him and he would text her telling her whether or not he would be late. If he was she would wait for him to tell him goodnight and they would go to bed. If not then he would come home for supper and they would eat together and relax.

Olivia replied back with,'Okay I'll make dinner and leave a plate for you. Luv u 2' She continued walking into the building when she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as the man kept walking on by. Olivia was confused but she didn't think anything of it, just some one who was in a hurry. She took the elevator up to the apartment and got a surprise when she opened the door. When she opened the door there stood Brian in some nice clothes, a button up t-shirts and some khakis. Olivia was shocked and surprised.

"Oh my god, Brian? What are you doing here and why are you so dressed up?" Olivia said with a shock and a smile on her face.

"Well, if you wanna know we are going out for dinner tonight because I wanted to surprise you." He said as he walked towards her and gave he a chaste kiss. Olivia smiled and said,

"Where are we going?"

"You'll have to find out when we get there but wear something nice."

"Okay."

Olivia went and got ready then came back out 25 minutes later wearing a strapless red dress that stopped just above the knees with silver heels. Her hear was straight and she had red earrings in.

"You ready?" Brian asked as he gave Olivia her coat.

"I am now."

"Then let's go"

They left for dinner and arrived at the restaurant at 7:30 p.m. The restaurant was called Varela's. It was a nice, clean restaurant that wasn't that expensive.

"Oh, Bryan this is beautiful!" Olivia said as Bryan helped her out of the car by holding out his hand to hers. She let him help her out and they walked hand and hand into the restaurant.

"Hi, reservation for two under Cassidy?" Bryan asked as they got up to the book checker.

"Cassidy?.."She said as she scanned the book," Ah, yes right here. If you could just follow me."

Olivia and Brian follow the waitress to their table and Brian slid her chair out for her to sit. Olivia gladly sat down and smiled as Brian went to go sit in his chair.

"Brian how can you afford this place?" Olivia asked as she looked around.

"Buddy of mine owed me a favor." Brian said as he smiled at her.

"Hi, my names Jessica and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Do you guys want more time to decide or have you already decided?" The waitress said as she came over with a pad and pen.

"Uh, I'll have the spaghetti with meat sauce please." Olivia said

"And I'll have the Chicken parmesan with a side of potatoes." Brian said as he handed the menu's to Jessica and she walked away to place their order.

"So? How was you day?" Brian asked casually. Olivia laughed at the comment.

"The same. Not much different than any other. What about you?"

"Same old, same old." Brian said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure? It seems like somethings different." Olivia said.

"Yeah I'm sure, how about we ta-" Brian did not get a chance to finish because a fire of bullets flew through the window and into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Set with Alex in the BAU and Olivia has a little surprise for Bryan. But it will put their lives in danger, probably even more.**

Chapter 2

As soon as the bullets came through the window and hit the wall Brian was the first to react. He ran over to Olivia and pushed her to the ground and covered her body with his. Everybody was screaming, running, and hiding under the tables. The hail of gunfire lasted for 48 seconds. As soon as Brian was sure it was over he got up.

"Everybody ok?" He yelled. He got a few yes's and a few no's. But he heard one answer in particular that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Brian?" Olivia asked quietly. He looked back at her to see that she had blood coming from her shoulder. She started falling backwards but he caught her before her head hit the ground. She was still sitting when she fell so he caught her and laid her back down on the ground. She had her eyes closed now but was still breathing.

"Somebody call an ambulance, 9-1-1, anybody please!" Brian yelled as he put pressure on Olivia's wound to stop the bleeding.

The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later. They got her loaded up and transported her to Mercy General.

_Mercy General_

Olivia was rushed inside on a stretcher and brought into surgery immediately. Meanwhile Brian sat in the waiting room still in shock. He did the only thing he could do. He called her team. He first called Captain Cragen so that he could call everyone else so he didn't have to hassle calling everyone.

"Hello" Capt. Cragen said.

"Capt. It's Brian, Brian Cassidy."

"Cassidy? Why are you calling here? Are you looking for Liv cuz she left like an hour ago." He said

"Actually that's who I'm calling about. It's not good news."

"What happened Cassidy?" Cragen said wondering and scared of what he might hear.

"Liv... Liv's been shot capt." Brian said

There was silence on the other side of the line for a few seconds until the capt. said," I'll call everyone and be right there. Which hospital are you at?"

"Mercy General."

"Ok i'll be there as soon as I can."

They hung up and Brian sat waiting. It was another 30 minutes until the team got there.

"Any word on her condition?" Amanda asked

"Not yet." Brian said as he put his head back into his hands. Just as he put his head in his hands the doctor came out.

"Family of an Olivia Benson?" Said the doctor.

"Yes? How is she?"

"May I talk to you alone sir?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah."

They walked over to the corner away from the rest of the team.

"How is she?" Brian asked again.

"She had a bullet wound to the shoulder that tore a few ligaments but didn't hit any main arteries. She was lucky."

"Thank god!" Brian said.

"There's one more thing. Ms. Benson is pregnant, about 5 weeks along. Did she know this?" asked the doctor

Brian was shocked. Olivia was pregnant with HIS child! "Ah, no, no she didn't." He was still in shock of what he had been told.

"Ok well I'll leave you to tell the rest of the people. when you are done she is in room 214. She can have up to a maximum of 2 people."

"Okay thanks."

Brian walked back to the others.

"Well?" asked Fin.

"Liv's fine, just one little thing."

"What's that?" This time it was Amanda

"Liv's pregnant."

The silence in the group was deafining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so Brian found out Olivia's surprise that even SHE didn't know about. Now the BAU will get involved! Also Olivia is like 34 years old.**

Chapter 3

Amanda was the first to react,"She's pregnant?"

"That's what the doctor said." Brian replied,"I'm gonna go see Liv. I'll be back. You can find me at room 214."

Brian walked down to Olivia's room and opened the door. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Olivia was lying in the bed wide awake.

"Hey." she said hoarsely.

"Hey." He said as he slowly walked towards her and took her right hand and sat down. "How are ya feel?" He asked.

"Like I just got shot." she said.

"Yeah well the doctor told me something that you should know." He said. He was ready to tell her that she was pregnant.

"What is it?" She asked

"Your pregnant." He said

It took her a moment to realize what he just said,"I'm pregnant?" She said with a happy face.

"Yeah, we're going to be parents!" Brian said and hugged her.

_Qauntico, Virginia_

J.J. was sitting at her desk when she got a phone call from a Capt. Cragen from SVU in New York.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Capt. Cragen from SVU in New York. Is this Jennifer Jareau of the BAU?"

"Yes, this is her."

"I have a serial case and I was wondering if you and your team could come out here and help us with the investigation?"

"Ah, yeah I'm sure we could. We'll be there tomorrow at the latest."

"Okay, thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

They hung up and J.J. went to call the team into the conference room.

"Hey guys. Conference room in 5."

"K" Everyone said.

They all made it to the conference room. Garcia started information on the case.

"Ok so 30 year old Jasmine Herez from Manhattan, New York was shot and injured during a hail of gunfire into a bank 3 days ago. Nobody saw who did it or a car. Witnesses say there was nothing to show anything suspicious going on in or around the neighborhood."

"Were there any other people injured?"

not in this gunfire but a New York SVU cop, a Detective Olivia Benson, was shot yesterday while on a date with her longtime boyfriend Brian Cassidy who used to work in the SVU until about 2001."

"Wait, did you say SVU?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because a Capt. Cragen from SVU called me. He didn't say anything about his detective being shot."

"Well we'll find out when we get there. Wheels up in 30." Everyone left the conference room and grabbed their go bags then headed onto the plane for New York.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Private Jet_

"Ok Garcia, we're ready." Hotch said as everyone gathered around the screen.

"Ok so 30 year old Jasmine Herez was shot but not killed three days ago." Garcia shows a picture of Jasmine," She has two brothers, a mother, but her father has stage one liver cancer. She also has a daughter named Piper Ramirez Herez, she is 10 months old when Jasmine was shot. Jasmine was shot while on a night out on the town with a few friends. She went to get money from the bank to head to the club with her friends outside but she was shot. "

"Why shoot with a gun?" asked Rossi

"Maybe he doesn't want to have a connection to them. He probably had a bad childhood but grew up around guns." said Morgan.

"Ok next victim." said Hotch

"Yes, um, 34 year old Olivia Benson, a detective of the Manhattan, New York Special Victims Unit, was shot yesterday at 7:48 while at a local restaurant called Varela's while on a date with a Brian Cassidy. Same gun and everything, no one saw anything or anyone." Garcia said as she popped up a picture of Brian and Olivia hugging together smiling at the camera.

"Garcia, did this detective have any family or children?" asked Alex

"Ah," Garcia paused as she looked at her screen," She has a half brother named Simon Marsden who is married and has a son and a daughter. The victim has no children what so ever," Garcia paused again," hold on," She said. She typed on the computer as it beeped. "I take that back. Her medical files were just updated. It says that she is about 5 weeks pregnant."

"Okay so we have two victims, both shot, but completely different. One's a cop and the other's just a stay at home mom. Why target these people?" asked Morgan.

"We'll talk about it when we get there. Rossi and Morgan, I want you guys to go to the Herez scene. Blake and Reid, I want you guys to go the the second crime scene and see what you guys can find."

"K" everybody said.

_New York_

Olivia was still in the hospital, she was still recuperating from being shot. The entire team knew she was pregnant and she was glad. She had always wanted a family of her own and now she had one. Everyone was gathered into the room just talking. Brian sat beside her on the bed, Amanda to her right in a chair, Fin on the other side sitting in a chair, Munch standing by the end of the bed along with the captain, and Amaro sat beside Amanda in a chair. They were all talking when there was a knock on the door. Everybody turned towards the door. There stood a man and a woman. The man had on a black suit with a white shirt and black tie with brown hair. The woman had blonde hair and had on a blue shirt with black khakis and a pair of flats.

"Hi, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Jennifer Jereau. We're sorry to barge in but we got a call fro a capt. Cragen?" Hotchner said as he and J.J. stepped into the room.

Olivia watched as her captain walked out the door with the agents following. They went out into the hallway and talked.

"Why did the capt. call the FBI?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know." said Munch.

"You don't," the capt., Hotch, and J.J. walked in but Olivia didn't take notice and continued speaking,"think I'm the only one because.. The capt. wouldn't call someone in unless they.. there was more murders." Olivia said as she kept her eyes on Brian while she spoke.

Hotch and J.J. walked in to hear all of this. They thought she knew of the other victim already but the woman did not seem to take notice of them as she spoke only to the man that was laying down next to her. J.J. knew that that was Olivia's longtime boyfriend.

"Liv, listen to me, I love you and I would agree with you 99% of the time but this is something I can't answer or agree to. Liv, they have their reasons and you know that." Brian said as he took hold of her hand. Olivia just looked at him for a few seconds then looked over at J.J. and Hotch like she was just noticing them.

"Hi we're from the FBI. Your captain called us concerning a case your involved in. I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about when you were shot?" J.J. asked.

"Ok." Olivia said. "Guys could you give us some privacy?" she asked, her voice coming out vaguely.

"Yeah, take all the time you need." Munch said as everyone got up. As almost everybody was to the door, Brian got up and kissed Olivia on the forehead lovingly before he reluctantly. Olivia stared after him as he left. Only J.J. and Olivia remained in the room. J.J. pulled the chair up by the bed.

"Olivia?" she asked

"Call me Liv, please."

"Okay Liv, do you think you can tell me about when you got shot?"

"I had just gotten home maybe an hour before. Brian had decided to surprise me," Olivia smiled at the memory, J.J. put that down as a mental note that the boyfriend was definitely not involved in this,"and I went and got ready. We took the car to Varela's and had the most amazing time," Olivia's smile fell,"and that's when all the bullets came. God, why me? I get shot and find out I'm pregnant all in 24 hours." she said as she started to get a tear in her eyes and they almost fell but she didn't let them.

"Did you even consider yourself to be pregnant before the shooting?" J.J. asked.

"No, I mean I have been throwing up a few times but I though I just caught a bug or something. But now that I know I am the most happiest person alive, me and Brian." Olivia smiled. Olivia placed her hand on her still flat stomach. J.J. smiled as she recalled herself being pregnant and Olivia noticed this.

"Do you have any kids?" Olivia asked. She noticed the look on her face and just wondered.

"Ah, yeah, only one though. His name's Henry and he's a little energy ball."

"I can't wait until I get to hold this bundle of joy," Olivia said but her face turned into a frown,"it makes me pissed that I had to find out by being shot." Olivia turned her head away. She was trying not to cry.

"Liv?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"Can you continue?"

"Yea-" She did not get a chance to finish because a knock on the door interrupted her. J.J. got up and opened the door to reveal a delivery man with a package.

"Delivery for an Olivia Benson?" asked the delivery man. He handed that package to J.J.

"Ah, here ya go." Said J.J. as she handed it to Olivia.

Olivia opened the box. When she opened the box she screamed.

**What was in the box? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia opened the box and screamed. Everybody that was outside the door rushed in. Brian immediately ran to Olivia's side and cradled her head in his arms as she began to rock back and forth with a few tears running down her face.

A baby's head was in the box with a note saying,'This could be your baby. I know where you'll be living.'

"Shhhh... It's ok honey, everything's going to be just fine." Brian said trying to calm down Olivia but he was just sickened by what this man has just done. As if shooting her wasn't enough, he had to send a threatening message.

J.J. and Hotch looked at the package and saw the head. J.J. almost fainted.

"Why?" Olivia cried."Why me? Why us?" she cried into Brian's shoulder.

"Shhhh... Liv ,honey, you need to clam down ok? It's not good for the baby. I need you to try and calm down."

Olivia started to calm down very slowly but did eventually. J.J. and Hotch just stood by and watched.

"Brian, why is this guy doing this?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know why." he replied

"What if he comes after us Brian? What do we do?" Liv asked starting to become worried.

"He won't get to you or our baby, not over my dead body or ever. I promise." Brian said defiantly.

"Don't worry we'll have at least 2 officers at your door at all times and an agent on standby." Hotch said.

Olivia had to admit that it did make her feel a little more relaxed.

"And I'll be here." Brian said.

Olivia smiled slightly towards him and looked at J.J.

"I'm ready to continue my statement." she said

"Are you sure?" J.J. asked. In answer she got a head nod from Olivia and everyone cleared out but stayed right outside the door where they could still hear but not quite be too far away.

"ok so the bullets were coming. What happened next?" J.J. asked

"They came through the window. I was sitting so I went to dive to the ground but Brian came and pushed me to the ground. I felt this pain in my shoulder but I thought it was from the fall. How wrong was I? As soon as the bullets stopped coming Brian got up and asked if everyone was ok. I called out to him and then I passed out. I don't remember anything after that except waking up here." Olivia said shakily.

_Outside the room_

"Sir, do you mind telling me what happened?" Hotch asked Brian.

"I wanted to surprise Liv, I was taking her out to the restaurant that night. We were just sitting and talking about our days when the bullets came through the window," Brian said sadly," I went to cover her from the bullets but I guess I wasn't fast enough," Brian said as a tear slowly went down his cheek," I got up and asked if everyone was ok. That's when I heard her. I looked a her and I saw she had blood coming from her shoulder and I tried to put pressure on the wound but she passed out. I called for an ambulance and I don't remember what happened after that. I just totally blacked out."

"Did you notice anything suspicious?" Hotch asked.

"No, nothing at all." Brian answered.

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt Ms. Benson?"

Brian snickered a little,"Take your pick. With the line of work she's in anyone she meets might want to hurt her." Brian thought for a moment. "But there was this one guy, he uhh... he kidnapped her and tortured her for days." Brian said sadly.

"Do you know his name?"

"Everybody knows that s.o.b.'s name. Name's Willian Lewis. He had a thing for Liv and she just couldn't get over not putting him away, I mean he played mind games and everything. It made me so pissed because I was supposed to come over that night," Brian looked away for a second and turned back looking at Liv,"but I had to stay late at the court house and he just took her. She still has not got over the whole ordeal yet even though she says she has." Brian finished.

"How long ago was this?" Hotch asked

"About 7 months ago. But that bastard's in jail." Brian said

"Thank you." Hotch said as he took out his phone and dialed a number. He talked on the phone for a few seconds and hung up. Then he texted someone before turning back towards the door. He was watchiing the interview between J.J. and Olivia when Olivia's face went pale.

inside the room

"Okay so you can't remember anything after passing out?" j.J. asked. JJ. Suddenly got a text and she looked down at the screen of her phone.

'Ask her about William Lewis. Be prepared' The message was from Notch.

"Olivia what can you tell me about William Lewis?" J.J. asked

She immediately saw her face go pale.

"Olivia?" J.J. asked.

Olivia just stared into space as she remembers all the things _he _did to her when he kidnapped her. But when she hears her name being called she is pulled back into reality.

"Huh?" Olivia asked as she came back to reality.

"I asked if you could tell me about a William Lewis?"

"Bastard's a low life ass."

"Why do you say that?" J.J. asked.

"When he got so caught up in his mind games he thought it would be a fun thing to do if he kidnapped me. I wanted so bad to put him away because I knew it was him but he just thought of everything, well almost everything. He didn't think I could figure it out but I knew it was him and he just couldn't accept that." Olivia answered. "Can we please not talk about that? If you wanna know what happened you can look up my statement I made. I just don't wanna talk about it."

J.J. nodded and said," Ok. If you have any questions or anything here's my card,"J.J. handed Olivia her card,"and here's my boss's number if I can't be reached."

"Thanks." Olivia said. "Could you sent Brian in? please." J.J. nodded and left the room to tell Brian and watched as he walked into the room and hugged Olivia as a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away and laid down with her.

**What's gonna happen next? Who was it? And why do they want Olivia? Guess we'll have to find out!**


End file.
